<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SECRET DESIRES by BrinnyWritesStuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454730">SECRET DESIRES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinnyWritesStuff/pseuds/BrinnyWritesStuff'>BrinnyWritesStuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinnyWritesStuff/pseuds/BrinnyWritesStuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin confesses to Kya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SECRET DESIRES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin lay on her bed, her shoulder injured. The pain prevented her from sleep, but there was another thought on her mind. Another mature woman. </p><p>There was a knock on her door. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Lin snapped. </p><p>“I’m only checking up on you. How is your shoulder?” Kya asked, concern in her voice and eyes. </p><p>“I’m fine!” Lin glared. The room became tense. </p><p>“If you don’t want me here, you can just say so.” Kya began to walk out. </p><p>“KYA… wait.” Lin spoke, then silence for a moment. “I feel that I have waited too long to tell you things.” Lin said. Beifong was a tough woman, and had gone through unimaginable hell. Yet for some reason, this is what broke her, and this is what she had the most trouble with getting out. “I am sorry I took so long to say this. You deserved better. But… you see… I… I l--” </p><p>Kya’s lips met Lin’s, cutting her off mid sentence. </p><p>A tear streamed out of Lin’s eye. They took a moment to breathe.</p><p>“I was so blind. It wasn’t Tenzin I really wanted, it was you.” </p><p>“It’s alright dear, we’re here now.” Kya whispered, soothingly. </p><p>Kya trailed kisses down Lin’s neck. She lightly cupped her breasts. Lin fought to hold back a moan. </p><p>“We can’t be too loud.” Lin worried. </p><p>“I know. As badly as I want you, this temple isn’t soundproof.” </p><p>To stop the moaning, Kya deeply kissed her lover. </p><p>Her tongue explored the other woman’s mouth tenderly. </p><p>Her hand found its way into Lin’s pants as she began rubbing her clit. </p><p>The two women became sweaty and the room became warm. </p><p>Finally, Lin climaxed. </p><p>They took a moment to catch their breaths. Kya kissed her lover’s forehead. </p><p>“You were worth the wait, my dear.” Lin said sweetly. </p><p>“Is your arm better now?” Kya teased. </p><p>“Much. In fact..” she play-wrestled Kya and easily overpowered her in strength, flipping the other woman over onto her back, pinning her on the bed. Lin smirked. “Too easy.” </p><p>A rosy blush was brought to Ky’s cheeks. </p><p>“What if the others find out, Li?” She asked in fear. </p><p>“I won’t let that happen.” Beifong replied. </p><p>Lin teased her girlfriend by kissing her all over. It brought her immense joy to hear the other woman squeaking and moaning. She lifted up her dress and pulled down her underwear, beginning to lick. </p><p>Of all her past boyfriends, nothing compared to this for Ky. Part of her deeply regretted not confessing to Lin sooner, but it was never the right time. There was always some political affair happening or something that prevented her. </p><p>Ky tasted like a sweetness Lin never tasted before. It was better than she had ever imagined. </p><p>“Linnn!!” She whimpered. </p><p>Lin could sense that her lover was close, and she was right. Kya came hard, and Chief Beifong licked it all up greedily. </p><p>Then she kissed Kya, giving her a taste of herself. </p><p>The two women lay cuddled up next to each other, basking in afterglow. </p><p>Lin wanted them to stay that way for eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>